You and Me!
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: sang Earl yang hari-harinya slalu ditemani butlernya yang kadang membuatnya jengkel akan kenakalan butlernya..akan tetapi jika saat sang TUNANGAN datang..maka berakhirlah segalanya..WARNING! Yaoi/Shou-ai..Don't like? Don't read!


You And Me! Chap 1  
>Author : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit<br>Disclaimer : udah pasti pnya Yana-sensei =v=b  
>Comedy,Romance,Shou-aiYaoi,abal,gaje,bhs ga jelas –"

-Prologue-

Pewaris dari keturunan Phantomhive..satu-satunya yang masih hidup..tak lain lagi adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive…tinggal bersama butlernya yang yahh…ato yg biasa dijuluki "pervert butler" (Author dilempar ke Jepang) yg bernama Sebastian Michaelis..hari-hari sang majikan dipenuhi kemarahan,jengkel,kesal (lho..sama aja ya –") tetapi juga dipadu dengan kecorobohan yang slalu membuatnya berdebar-debar oleh karna butlernya itu..  
>Akan tetapi…yang membuat sang Earl lebih tambah gelisah..adalah jika TUNANGANnya alias Elizabeth Middleford datang ke mansionnya..tepatnya yg terjadi hari ini..—"<p>

-End of Prologue-

Phantomhive Mansion 10.05 am

"~!"

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang ikal dengan baju yang agak yahhh…berlebihan dengan dekorasi pita di setiap renda nya –" berlari menghampiri sang bocah *jduuarrr* yg baru saja bangkit dari tempat duduk di depan meja makan..

"O..Uapa?"

"Cieeeellllll~! Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagiii~ Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu~ Kau pasti senang,Cieeell~"

"Li..Lizzy..to…tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Ah baik! Begini…mama dan aku akan pergi ke Hawaii..dan aku bilang ingin mengajakmu..ya ya ya Ciel~ Kau mau kan~~?"

"….Tidak! Aku banyak kerjaan!"

"Apa? Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ciel jahaaaatttt! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yap..karna tangisan Lizzy yang sampe membuat rumah Ciel mengalami gempa bumi..membuat Ciel tak punya pilihan lain selain berkata 'iya'

"Apa? Jadi kau mau,Ciel? Horeeeeeeee! Ciel ikut! Ciel ikut~~!"

Saat keramaian itulah..ada sesuatu…

"O-le~! Apa ada barusan yang bilang 'pergi ke Hawaii'?"

"Ah! Ka..kau..Alois Trancy! Sedang apa kau di mansion ku?"

"Ah~ aku hanya mendengar ada yang bilang ingin pergi ke Hawaii makanya aku ke sini.."

"Kalo Alois-kun (ha? Ga salah tuh? Alois-KUN! OAO") mau ikut..boleh saja kok..^^"

"Eh! Bener nih! Apa ibumu mengizinkannya?" Tanya bocah berambut pirang itu (juga) dengan tatapan 'puppy eyes'

Dan tatapan itu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Lizzy

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa semudah itu mengizinkannya,Lizzy! Kau tahu,dia akan menghancurkan perjalanan kita semua dalam waktu 10 menit!"

"Heh! Apa kau bilang barusan,Ciel?"

"Aku bilang..kau akan menghancurkan perjalanan kami semua dalam waktu 10 MENIT!"

"Hei! Aku tak pernah menghancurkan segala yang menjadi rencana kalian.."

"Apa? Apa kau sudah lupa? 3 bulan yang lalu kau hampir saja menyama-ratakan mansionku dengan tanah tau!"

"Itu kan karna Pluto anjingmu itu yang memulainya duluan.."

"Ok..ok…lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian saat kau bermain-main di kamarku sampai membuat ranjangku jeblos? Hah?"

Yahh…kedua bocah itu mulai bertengkar..

"Sudah..sudah..kumohon..sudahlah,Ciel..Alois-kun..kalo begini terus tidak akan selesai-selesai.."

"Nona Elizabeth benar,tuan muda..kalo begini terus akan memakan waktu.."

"Baik…baik…kapan kita berangkat,Lizzy?"

"…..Hari ini…"

Suasana hening sejenak…

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Haduuhhh…Sebastian! Siapkan koperku..baju..dan semua yang kubutuhkan nanti! Cepat!"

Sementara Ciel,Lizzy,dan Sebastian sibuk mengurusi barangn-barangnya…satu-satunya orang yang ga sibuk hanyalah Alois..—b

"Hei! Alois! Kau tidak menyiapkan barang-barangmu? Malah enak-enakan joget =="

"O-le~! Tenang saja..aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya kok..tuh liat!"

Mata Ciel pun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Alois yang mengarah ke tumpukan 5 koper di seberang sana..

"Apa? Itu semua kopermu?"

"Iya…mang kenapa?"

"Li…lima koper? Kau bawa apa aja sih?"

"Ah itu..aku bawa baju renang,baju piyama,main-mainanku serta bonekaku,terus..umm…bebek karetku,topi rambutku biar ga basah waktu mandi,lalu..-"

"Sudah sudah! Kau itu seperti bayi saja sih..masa mandi pake bebek karet –"

"Suka-sukaku dong..daripada kau masih dimandiin sama Sebas.."

"Ekh! Tarik kembali kata-katamu barusan.."

"Sudah! Alois-kun,Ciel..sudah waktunya kita berangkat! Ayo,Ciel..Alois-kun!"

Di sepanjang perjalanan…jika kalian berada di dalam mobil dimana ciel dan alois berada..dijamin ga akan betah deh..cuz kalian cuma bisa mandangin kedua bocah itu saling menatap satu sama lain bagaikan sengatan listrik..

Sementara yang didepan (Sebastian dan Claude) cuma diem kayak patung hidup..#dilempar

"Ehem..tuan-tuan..apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke _rest area _dulu? Kita butuh istirahat,bukan?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan nyonya Marchiioness,Sebastian membelokkan mobil ke arah _rest area_..

"Huah! Aku lapar…"

"Aku juga…sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dulu..eh tunggu..dimana Ciel?"

"Ekh? Bukannya tadi dia disini? Kemana sih si keras kepala itu?"

"Sebastian juga tidak ada!"

"Apa? Butler mesum itu juga? (woi..jaga bicaramu Alois == ntar disayat sama sebas kalo ketauan)

_Dimanakah sang Earl dan butlernya sebenarnya?  
>Silahkan tunggu di chap berikutnya..XDD<em>

_-TO BE CONTINUED-_

_Yeeaayy! Kida-chan alias Cielice kembali dengan fanfic GAJE! XDD  
>Teehee…ada sedikit bocoran chap 2..ga banyak..dikit kok..*jduuarr<br>Ini dia…._

"_Se…se…sebastian….a..aku sudah tidak tahan…lagi…."_

_"Sabar tuan muda..sebentar lagi…anda harus tahan dulu…"_

_"Ta..tapi….uughh…"_

_Yap! Itu dia sedikit bocorannya..XDD jangan berpikir negative dulu..=v=b Ok! Segitu aja dlu  
>Silahkan REVIEW ya! :D<em> 


End file.
